


Field-Stripped and Oil-Rubbed

by silkylustre



Series: Avengers Quarantine Procedures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All kinds of armour get taken off, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barton hates medical, Clint needs to relax, Coulson intervenes, Erotic Massage, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint's phone notifies him that his Avenger Status has suddenly been changed to "INACTIVE" in bright red with the code "MD" on it, he is beyond pissed because he's fine what the fuck? Not like, "It's just a flesh wound" fine or "They're bruised not broken" fine, but like, actually completely fine fine. So what the fuck?</p><p>When medical gets the message, someone spills their coffee and quite possibly cries, someone else decides that today is a great day to go home sick and everyone else resignedly draws tongue-depressors to decide who's going to be the one to hand over the full report to Barton detailing the medical disqualification.</p><p>When Coulson gets the message, he takes a deep breath to settle his nerves, smiles, and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field-Stripped and Oil-Rubbed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Field-Stripped and Oil-Rubbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124815) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



What I love about this fic is its sweetness, the intricate characterization and how smut is instrumentalized for the relationship's portrayal. And the delicious, hot tension. Mmmmh. 

Listen to the podfic right here:

Download or stream the MP3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Marvel/AQP%20part%202.mp3)! (right click and save)

If you would like to have other audio formats, please leave a comment, I'll do my best to create them! :D

Thank you so much, [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka), for hosting me!

Also, thanks so much to [trilliath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath) for giving me permission to post this!


End file.
